A Bun
by LabGirl2001
Summary: One-shot. Marinette finds out that she and Adrien are going to have a baby, so what better way to tell him.


"Alya, I'm freaking out. I don't know whether I want the results to be positive or negative. On one hand, I would love to have kids, but on the other, I don't think I'm ready. It's just so-" Before Marinette can continue ranting, the timer one the oven beeped signaling to Marinette that her results were ready.

"Okay, Marinette first things first. Just breathe. Everything is going to be okay. So what if you might have kids earlier than expected. Life happens. All that really matters is that both you and Adrien want kids. And you want kids, right?" Alya asks over speakerphone.

"Yeah, I want kids but what if Adrien doesn't want them especially with everything that's on his plate right now. It hasn't been easy on him trying to take over a multimillion-dollar company and let's not even talk about that horrible excuse of a father he had," Marinette starts to pace.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng-Agreste I swear to goodness if you're pacing while catastrophizing I will come over there and shake some sense into you. Mr. Sunshine would be ecstatic to have a kid and prove to Daddy Agreste that he can be a better man than he was. Mari, even though I'm not there in the flesh I'm here for you. What I want you to do is march on over to that bathroom and find out if you're having a baby or not," Alya orders.

Nervously, Marinette leaves the kitchen and heads to the bathroom. Tikki is still sitting on the bathroom counter when Marinette enters. Tikki gives Marinette an encouraging smile as she turns over the small stick.

"Oh!" That's all Marinette's brain can process as she stares at the results. A slow grin coming to her face.

"Oh? What does that mean? Is that good? Mari?" Alya asks.

"It means I'm having a baby!"

"Of all the different ways to tell him, you just had to pick the most cliché," Alya comments from her seat at the island in the middle of the kitchen watching as Marinette starts adding pink frosting to the vanilla cake on the island.

"Well, I mean I think it's cute and Adrien will love it. Besides, I didn't have time to think of a creative way because things just got super hectic at work because one of the interns lost the designs for the spring line, so we had to start from scratch," Marinette explains carefully frosting the right half of the cake. Once she's done, she inspects her handiwork. Satisfied, Marinette grabs the blue tube of frosting.

"I couldn't imagine two romantic dorks more deserving of each other than you and Adrien."

"You're just jealous you and Nino aren't making puns and being cliché like us," Marinette teases finishing icing the cake.

"Yeah right like I wanna be like you and sunshine, all sugary sweet. After all, some spiciness in life never hurt nobody," Alya counters. Marinette puts the cake in a small container and puts it in the fridge to chill and then turns to check on the food in the oven. "So whatcha making for dinner?"

"A three-cheese lasagna and of course a bun," Marinette takes a seat by Alya resting her aching feet.

"So when is Mr. CEO arriving for dinner?" Alya asks looking at the clock. Before Marinette can respond, the sound of the front door opening stops her.

"Honey, I'm home," Adrien says as he enters his house. "Wow, it smells good in here. Hey Alya," Adrien greets as he goes up to kiss his wife.

"That's it. I have to go before I get a cavity from all your sugary sweetness," Alya proclaims watching the exchange in front of her. "Nice seeing you, Sunshine, Mari."

"Are we eating in here?" Adrien asks as soon as he hears the front door close behind Alya. Neither of them bother to go lock the door because usually one of their kwamis will lock it for them.

"Yeah, let me just take the lasagna out," Marinette starts to move from her spot on the island. "No, no, no. My Lady, let me get that for you," Adrien says stopping Marinette from getting up. "I heard you had a busy day already and you just need to sit down and relax."

"Thank you, my prince," Marinette thanks.

Adrien grabs the oven mitts and opens the oven. "So how are Alya and Nino doing? I haven't been able to catch up- Oh Mari there's also a bun in here," Adrien sets the lasagna and bun on top of the stove and turns off the oven. "Did you forget that you put a bun in the oven?" Adrien asks turning to look at Marinette who was nervously messing with the bottom of her apron.

Not a second later did understanding appear on his face. "Mari are you?" Marinette frantically nods her head as Adrien runs over, picks her up, and twirls her around. "There's gonna be a little you or me running around!" Marinette laughs happily as he peppers her face with kisses. "I can't believe it! We're having a baby!"


End file.
